


The Only One

by Skeptical_Blader



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, I’ll add other tags later, M/M, Onesided Love, Romance, Skeppy x Mega is main, SkeppyPVP, Slow Burn, Soulmateau, Soulmates, slight self harming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeptical_Blader/pseuds/Skeptical_Blader
Summary: Mega and Skeppy are soulmates, bounded together by the soulmate system.Thing is only Mega knows this, Skeppy still hasn't found out that they are soulmates yet. Now Mega needs to carry the burden of The secret from Skeppy. However as time goes on guilt and despair eats him from inside, Mega just wants to tell so badly but..If he did will things ever be the same?Mega makes it his top priority for their friendship to stay the same. He can't let anyone get between them.However seems like things don't always go his way...(I am bad at descriptions oof)Main Pairing:SkeppyPVP = Skeppy x MegaPVPOther pairings (either slight or one sided):MegaBlade = MegaPVP x TechnoZelkPVP= Zelkam x MegaPVPSkeppyHalo = Skeppy x Halo
Relationships: Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Skeppy/MegaPVP, Technoblade/MegaPVP
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	1. Only One Knowing

꧁Third Person Point Of View꧂  
ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

"Megaaaa, Hey, Megaaaaaaaaa"

No reply. 

"Megaaaaaa"

No reply.

"Mega cmonnnn where are you?????"

No reply.

"Mega we're all waitingggggg"

No reply.

"Did something happen???? Cmon Mega at least tell us first!"

No reply.

"Mega seriously where are you, we've literally been waiting for an hour."

No reply.

"Cmon Mega I know you are reading this plus it states you're online in discoed."

No reply.

"Hey!! You totally just went on invisible!! Mega where are you?!?!"

No reply.

"Mega if you don't answer or come we're all gonna leave without you!!"

No reply.

"Hey Mega look there's a fan! Cmon Mega they wanna see you too!"

No reply.

"Mega seriously where are you?! We're wasting them waiting!!"

No reply.

"Ok fine. Be that way mega and ignore me like always. We're gonna go now."

No reply.

"Bye"

No reply.....

Mega sighed, staring at his phone shining brightly in the dark, it was the only source of light in the small suffocating hotel room. He clutched his pillow and gripped on his blankets that were wrapped all around him tightly, burying his face into the pillow and letting out a small sob.

He couldn't help it.

It just wasn't fair.

Why him? Why did it have to be him? Out of all people in the world why did it have to be him?

Why Skeppy?

Mega's stomach twisted and churn as he thought about it all. It made him grimace and sob harder. It wasn't fair for him. It wasn't fair for Skeppy either. 

Mega was Skeppy's Soulmate.

Mega was both upset for himself and Skeppy. Skeppy always talked about meeting his soulmate offline, he went on and on about all the great things his soulmate would be. He would rant on hours upon hours about his soulmate being amazing and how lucky he and they were gonna be. Skeppy didn't think about any of that flaws, he always thought of his soulmate being perfect. He didn't care how they would turn out, whenever anyone would point out that they might not be how Skeppy would think they would be, Skeppy stated his soulmate would always be perfect in his eyes. Skeppy stated he would love them no matter what.

And this hurt.

The fact that Mega was his soulmate made everything crash down for Mega. Mega didn't show it but he supported Skeppy with his soulmate problem, he had hoped Skeppy would find that special someone too. Mega didn't really care about finding his soulmate, he at times was worried but in reality he didn't mind... He never wanted to meet his soulmate, he was afraid that he would be pushed away. Sure they will be a stranger and it wouldn't hurt as much but it's just human feelings. Mega was human he can experience fear of rejection. Again, not like it mattered since they were strangers but that would suck if his soulmate didn't like him back. Plus he surely thought he would be teased about having his soulmate out of all people leave him.

But the thing is it was Skeppy. Skeppy was one of the nicest and closest friends he had ever had, sure stupid and hella annoying but that didn't change the fact Skeppy was a good person. It didn't change the fact that they were friends. So how could he possibly tell him this? Skeppy would just push him away... no he wouldn't.. he's nice and understanding... so he wouldn't psuh Mega away right...? would he..?

Skeppy is nice, care free, understanding, and so on so maybe he wouldn't push him away but that wasn't the point. Even if they were or weren't together things would never be the same. Things between them would never ever be the same if Skeppy knew. Their friendship would most likely change, most likely be gone.

Plus, the idea of his soulmate being a boy made Mega's stomach twist more. Skeppy was always ranting about his soulmate however he mainly leaned on to the idea of his soulmate was a girl. How would Skeppy react when it's a boy? 

Skeppy wasn't gay and neither was Mega. This proved that it would have never ever worked out in the first place.

Mega felt so upset and defeated as if some noob had just defeated him by luck. He felt both angry and sad at Skeppy, a part of Mega actually hoped to end up being with someone, someone not Skeppy, also a girl would have been better. But instead it was Skeppy. How bad was his luck to get Skeppy out of all people? Mega didn't want Skeppy at a soulmate at all, Mega despised Skeppy so why did he need to be with him? Why did Mega need to suffer?

But he also felt angry and upset at himself. Skeppy had no clue about what's going on and Mega is keeping this in the dark from him. Skeppy was so determined and excited to meet his soulmate one day but how would he still feel if he realized it was Mega? Skeppy was just unlucky. Out of all people he had to be with Mega. Someone who would never love him and someone Skeppy would never love back either. 

You only had one soulmate.

And Mega has ruined this chance for Skeppy.

But at the same time Skeppy had ruined it for Mega.

Fate was cruel, very cruel, it wasn't fair. Mega didn't know who was the one being punished, was it himself? Or was it Skeppy? Or maybe both?

This soulmate thing was a one in a life thing and Mega and Skeppy's soulmate thing was ruined.

Mega would never love Skeppy, he despised him to his very core.

Skeppy would never love Mega back either, to him Mega was just another admin to troll and help him.

But now everythings gonna change, he now despised himself and pities Skeppy. Mega was now his soulmate and not just another admin..

Mega screamed and cried into his pillow, letting out all of his emotions spill out. His soulmate was Skeppy. Someone that he would never love. Someone who he despised.

Skeppy doesn't know this at all. Mega would need to carry the burden of knowing the truth on him, he could never let Skeppy know this. If Skeppy knew their friendship would change.

Whether it be for the best or the worst, probably the worst, Mega didn't want to risk it.

He didn't want their friendship to change, whether it will break or it will become even stronger.

He didn't want to change.

He didn't want Skeppy to change.

Yet he knew deep down this would end up badly but what else was there to do? 

He cried louder,

Why was fate so cruel?


	2. The Start of a Disaster

꧁Third Person Point Of View꧂  
ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

Mega walked down the crowded hallways of the Anaheim Convention Center where the well known convention "VidCon" was taking place. Today he was gonna finally come out of his hole and meet Skeppy for real.. In person.. Mega sighed frustratedly, pinching the bridge of his nose, god whoever said this was gonna be a good idea?

He and Skeppy had been friends for a very very long time. They were close, really close, so it was about time they actually go meet up in person. Sure they might have hated each other a lot, especially Mega, but they were close. Mega truly actually did appreciate Skeppy's friendship with him, he wouldn't have ever asked for a better friend, and he trusted Skeppy fully. Sure Skeppy was a troll idiot but Mega trusted him and same goes for Skeppy.

And today Mega finally decided to make it the day they would meet up face to face.

Skeppy had invited him to VidCon once more, he had always invited Mega the previous months and years to the big event but Mega never accepted them ever and would instantly reply with a "no" to reject the offer. Every single time without fail until now of course.

Skeppy was expecting Mega to decline yet again this year however this time Mega actually agreed to come along. Skeppy at first thought this was a prank, that Mega was messing with him, but after much convincing, which honestly made Mega just want to give up right then and there and actually reject the offer, Skeppy finally accepted it and boy was he ecstatic with the news.

Skeppy was just so excited which made Mega want to take it all back. Skeppy was making it such a big deal which scared Mega because he was worried if Skeppy would be disappointed with seeing him. Mega wasn't special, he was just some plain guy who doesn't like to talk. If Skeppy was expecting to be all buddy like and hang out more then that was a big no. Mega was not all as interesting as the others, he hoped that this won't change their friendship and he prayed that Skeppy won't be that disappointed with him.

Although good news was that he had stated he was gonna keep it a secret so he could surprise everyone when they all meet up. Mega didn't really want to see the others but he didn't have a say in the situation so Mega agreed. At least the others won't be expecting him but he just hoped everyone else won't be disappointed in seeing him.

The days now leading up to the event passed by very, very slowly. It was painful, pure suffering like a slow burn inside. Mega was in agony through out the whole time, rethinking his decision over and over. He didn't want to meet up anymore, he wanted to take it all back, he just couldn't possibly meet up with all of them. He was afraid of being a disappointment, plus would their impressions or friendship change? Of course they would! Mega didn't want to risk it at all, he liked how things were and he absolutely did not want anything or anyone to change. Especially Skeppy.

Skeppy however had noticed that, catching on to the situation pretty quickly, and he absolutely did not want Mega to back out. Yes, he knew Mega was a private person so this was a tough decision on his part, Mega had never revealed himself before and he was gonna do it all together. He was gonna show himself to others like A6D and BadBoyHalo who Mega wasn't close friends with which isn't really good for Mega.

In the end Mega wasn't getting anything out of this and Skeppy didn't want to make this hard on Mega. So they decided to settle down and have a talk. He had suggested Mega could leave whenever he wanted after they met up and that they won't bother him anymore. Also Skeppy said he would allow Mega to be owner for a week, that would make him happy.. he thinks.. But then again, Mega might still be on the losing side of the deal because this would make for good video content and would help Skeppy more in the end. Skeppy was never good at making deals.

Mega agreed, reluctantly, since he was unsure if he actually wanted to meet up or not. Becoming owner for a while wasn't worth the trip and he wasn't dumb he knew that this would make for good video content. Mega knew that this wasn't worth all the trouble but... he just had to accept it. He already gave in to it and it's been long enough, Skeppy deserves to see him for once. Possibly the first and the last since Mega planned to never ever go out again. 

They also both agreed that Mega didn't have to talk and to make things better for Mega, he and Skeppy would meet in private first. After that Mega would decide if he wanted to see the others or not. Skeppy was sure he was gonna leave, not bothering to see the others and show himself, but he was just glad that he was gonna meet up with Mega. He would finally see how his admin looked in person, in real life. This was a chance he couldn't give up so he needed to make this as comfortable as possible for Mega. That included paying for the tickets, hotel, and trip expenses for him.

Mega didn't fight back, if Skeppy was gonna make this trip worth it then so be it. He was happy that Skeppy was gonna pay for everything but he slightly felt a bit bad for that. But he deserves this must at least, he was gonna be suffering with the fact that impressions and most likely his friendship would change. Hell maybe what Skeppy was doing isn't worth all the trouble of going to meet him but what else could he do?

During the remainder of the days, Skeppy kept reassuring Mega who was grateful for it but was still unsure. From that point on the days passed quickly. Way too quickly.

And now here was Mega, dreadfully walking down the halls to meet his impending doom.

He's sure that he's probably gonna be teased for not talking if he sees anyone he recognizes. Mega didn't want to reveal his voice at all, him not showing his voice was one of his main qualities that makes him, him. He was unique this way. Plus he just was a personal private self conscious person.

Mega swore he saw Georgenotfound from the Dream team tho, not the one with Panda in it, the other one with Dream, George, and Sapnap— wait were they even a team? Mega didn't really know for sure but those three hanged out a lot, like the trio with Skeppy, BBH, and a6d, those three were close. This made Mega feel a bit lonely, he didn't really have anyone to hang out with. That's why he was an admin, he would spend so much time watching over the game because he had nothing else to do. Yep Mega was a sad lonely boi but oh well, Mega was fine with that. It was better than having expectations.

Although he totally locked eyes with George, making the anxiety of him rise but Mega doesn't think he realized it was him. Hell, George probably doesn't even know of his existence. After all Mega was just some admin, he isn't well known around the whole community so George shouldn't know him. But Mega wondered why he was alone, probably he was gonna meet up with some friends like Dream or Sapnap but he should realize that some people are gonna recognize him and when they see his friends they'll assume that's the other two in real life. Or maybe George is just hanging out with other friends instead of Dream or Sapnap, after all those two haven't revealed their face yet so they probably aren't planning to go out.

And then suddenly he felt someone tug on his shirt practically making him jump. He quickly spun around, praying it was Skeppy or anyone of his friends, only to meet the eyes of a child.

"Hey!" The boy smiled, squealing with excitement. "I really like your costume! Or cosplay whatever it is! That's MegaPVP right?!"

Mega sighed in relief. It was only a mere child. Not any of the others thankfully. Although this made him realize that maybe he should had wore something else, something not his Minecraft skin. But oh well not like he's gonna change back.

He nodded to the kids question, noticing he was holding up a notebook and a marker along with a phone. The kid noticed Mega looking at it so he asked "Oh is it fine if I take a picture with you?! You look just like Mega!! Wait are you mega?!"

Mega shook his head to no immediately, he didn't want to be bombarded with kids like him knowing he was actually Mega. The kid's smile slightly flattered but his excitement was still there, "Aw man, I thought I found him! I just really really really really love Mega! I think he's awesome and amazing and cool! He's way better than Skeppy and that's a fact! Skeppy sucks in Minecraft and Mega is the bestest!" The kid ranted, letting out all of his feelings out.

Mega couldn't help but smile as the kid said all of that. This proved that people liked him, enjoyed his presence, that people appreciated him for being himself. He also approved of what the kid said of him being better than Skeppy, that was a fact indeed, he was of course better than Skeppy in everything. It was cute as well how the kid said "bestest" but he prayed for this child not to become as bad in English as Skeppy.

"Oh sorry for all the talk!" The kid apologized scratching the back of his head. "I just really like Mega so much!!"

Mega smiled even more to that, it sure was nice having fans who supported him, and to be honest Mega wanted to hear him rant more.

"Sweetie," He heard another voice softly calling him, it was his mother from behind. "You can go on and ask the man nicely."

"Oh right!" The kid replied, looking up at him with most possibly be the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. "Can I please have one picture with you?! You look amazing!!"

Mega nodded to it, smiling even more which was stupid he admits. Heck just a simple ask for a picture and a compliment would make him smile so much. He wondered how the others could handle this without exploding from all the attention.

The kid had trotted over to the side of Mega with a huge smile on his face as his mother took a picture with a snap. The kid then turned to him with his eyes practically sparkling and said "Thank you mister!! I really appreeceeate.. no wait ah.. apprepece.. uh.."

"Appreciate" Mega thought chuckling inside his mind, that kid was just so cute and precious. His mother had spoke up and corrected him which Mega was glad for since he didn't want to have speak up for the kid. Surely this kid didn't have English as his strong point but he would be better than Skeppy at least.

"I really appreciate it!" The kid had said correctly this time. "You look really amazing!!"

Mega nodded to that and accepted the compliment. After the two of them waved good bye and thanked him once more he was off to find Skeppy and the others..

Soon... he dreadfully realized... he was lost.

"Go to VidCon he says, it'll be fun he says." Mega thought spitefully as he continued through the crowd of people. He had absolutely no clue where he was at and was too afraid to ask someone, more or less because he couldn't speak.

He wandered more and more confused on where he was at. He had also noticed a crowd of people which made him wonder what all the fuss was about. A famous YouTuber perhaps?

Curiosity got the better of him and Mega walked over to the crowd of people, pushing through slightly to get a good look at whoever was getting all of the attention.

At that moment he realized it was Technoblade, the blood king who was mainly known from that drama-filled event, Minecraft Monday. He was the top player in that event and from that point on he started receiving lots of attention. Mega gave props to him for being a good pvper but he thought he could defeat Technoblade himself. Not easily but he knew he could've, Mega was confident in his PvP skills. 

Although should have realized it sooner with all of the people calling out his names. He met eyes with Technoblade, causing him to unconsciously hold his breath as if it could somehow make him invisible, but that was only for a second. He had moved on to other people to look at which filled Mega with relief. Mega was glad Techno didn't recognize him although now that he thought about it Techno wouldn't really know it was him since they never talked or played together. Mega had been with him before, monitoring the server in the background while Techonoblade and Skeppy played but he never interacted with Technoblade face to face.

Heck there were plenty of chances where they could have talked or fought or played but they never did. Technoblade never even acknowledged his presence and was just there for Skeppy, to Techno he was just another admin. Actually to the both of them Mega was just another admin to help behind the scenes. Sure he wasn't famous like the other two but he had skills, even more than Skeppy yet Technoblade doesn't even realized that.

This made Mega realize how even more unpopular he was compared to Skeppy and the others which made Mega slightly annoyed. He may not be famous, but he had the skills unlike some others so why should popularity matter? But Mega was grateful with the fans he had now, like that kid from before. He wouldn't trade anything in the world for his fans because his fans were special and the fact that they support him over others is what makes them true fans. Mega knew Skeppy probably doesn't have lots of true fans, some people just like him because he was popular or friends with Technoblade or maybe something else but Mega's case was different. He wasn't popular or well known through out the whole community yet he still had fans, he wouldn't doubt any of his fans were fake at all unless they just liked him because he was Skeppy's admin.

Mega loved the fans he had now, he wouldn't give up them for anything in the world because his fans were his everything. Even if they weren't his fans, the people who played Minecraft especially on their server InvadedLands were everything. Mega's whole life revolved around that server InvadedLands, he wouldn't be who he was today if it weren't for InvadedLands or more specifically it's players. InvadedLands was just like his home to watch over and boy his home was filled with players to watch over. Sure hackers were annoying but they gave him a reason to stay as admin. Mega was grateful for every player who entered the game.

But it was about time for Mega to leave. He squeezed out of the crowd and continued to walk around eternally through the endless hallways and corridors of VidCon.

After a half hour of walking, still not knowing where he is, he finally gave in and decided to ask a person. He wasn't planning on speaking though, he would never, he wouldn't even be surprised if Skeppy was somehow following him while recording to catch his voice or something.

And so he decided the best way was to type something on his phone. He took out his phone from his pocket and entered the code, gaining access to it. He then proceeded to go into notes and typed "Hello, I need some help, I can't speak so that's why I am typing this down but I was wondering do you know where the front of the meet and greet area is?"

Next he looked around for someone to ask, his eyes landed on a gorgeous female who possibly could even be a model however it doesn't seem like she was famous. She looked confident though, opposite of Mega, and she probably would know where everything is.

He took a deep breath and walked over, the girl looked at him with slight confusion as he took out his phone and showed her the screen—

"I have a boyfriend."

Mega's eyes twitched slightly. Bruh. All he was asking was for the directions, he wasn't giving him her number or asking for her number. Why would he either? He wasn't looking for a relationship, he already had InvadedLands so what else could he need? He also noticed that the girl didn't even take one glance at the phone, rude much?

Mega growled slightly as he began angrily typing on his phone and showing it to her. She with a click of her tongue looked over from watching over her nails and as she saw the message her eyes widen slightly with her mouth gaping.

There it read, "LMFAOWOAHSIHEUDWIAJSH YOU THINK I WANT YOUR NUMBER B*TCH? I ALREADY HAVE THE NUMBER OF THE GARBAGE MAN WHY WOULD I WANT YOUR NUMBER YOU TRASH? TRASH SHOULD STAY WHERE THEY BELONG AND HEY MAYBE I SHOULD CALL THE GARBAGE MAN OVER BUT OH WAIT YOUR DATE IS THE GARBAGE MAN WHO ONLY PICKED YOU UP BECAUSE YOU WERE TRASH WHO HAD NO ONE ELSE. BYE B*TCH."

Mega with a smirk walked off, deleting that message, maybe he kinda over did it but oh well. The message seemed too desperate to make fun of her in a way which he regretted doing, he should have tone it down a little. He walked over to another person who kindly pointed him into the direction he wanted to go. Man some people are so b*tches these days but that was fine Mega didn't care because he would and will always be above trash.

He continued to walk down the halls more and more, this time in the correct direction. He then felt his phone vibrate and knew it was Skeppy asking where he was. Mega replied instantly with "Patience." before turning it on silent and continuing to walk.

As he continued to walk his stomach started to twist even more from last time. He got distracted with that fan and that b*tch and being lost but now he was gonna have to face Skeppy and he just couldn't help but feel sick again. He didn't want to meet them, he wanted to go back but he couldn't. Mega groaned, rethinking his decision over and over but there was nothing that could get him out of this one.

Skeppy was gonna see him for real this time and not just in Minecraft. This sucked horribly for Mega, he wasn't gonna get anything worth it in return for doing this. Mega was the one getting the short end of the stick which he knew from the start yet he was an idiot who agreed to Skeppy's deal. This sucked but oh well he can't keep moping on this because it was gonna happen. It was far too late to back out and he would probably never live this down.

And soon he arrived to the meetup area... He let out an even longer sigh, here comes his fateful end.

His legs started to feel heavy as he forced himself to keep walking. He felt like the air around him was starting to disappear, making him start to breathe faster as his heart became pumping. He couldn't go back. It was far too late to go back now.

Then Mega dreadfully saw them. He saw all of them across the hall, BadBoyHalo, a6d, Zelkam, TapL, Spifey, F1nn5ter, and none other than... Skeppy...

All of them were all crowded around chatting, it was hard to see Skeppy and BadBoyHalo because they were at the back. Mega didn't know how he was gonna get Skeppy's attention without the others noticing. 

Mega took one more deep breath and exhaled as he worked up all of his courage to go over there. Every second he got closer and closer, the dread over him was weighing him down, the anxiety started rising, every sickening feeling was coming up, but he pushed himself to go.

He raised his hand up to wave and get Skeppy's attention from afar but close enough for him to notice but something made him stop dead in his tracks.

He froze. Fear rose.

At that moment he saw Skeppy who was now fully visible since the others had moved out the way slightly..

But It wasn't how Skeppy looked or what he was doing that made him freeze.

It was his eyes.

Oh god his eyes, anything but that.

It was that shade. That shade of color he never ever had seen before. Originally gray but now it had life to it.

Mega knew what this had meant.

Sleppy was his soulmate. 

And now the both of them were now bounded together by fate.

This. Was. Horrible.

You see, in this world everyone has a soulmate no matter what. It's just a matter on if you find them or not. The system works like this, you can see every color except for one shade. That shade is just replaced with monochrome. To see the color you would need to meet up with your soulmate.

Your soulmate's eyes will have that missing shade of color, it's so that when you meet your soulmate and look into their eyes. Their eyes will be the first ever of that color you see, quite romantic right? You would never be able to get their eyes out of your head since it was the first ever time you saw that color.

This however only works if you meet up in person. Photography or video doesn't work because it isn't the same as meeting your soulmate in person. Meeting your soulmate is supposed to be a once in a life special moment, you would finally meet your soulmate in person and see that one beautiful color for the first time.

It's hard not to actually fall for them, because their eyes are the first time you ever see the color their eyes are just so beautiful. You will get lost into their eyes, touched by the new fond color you would finally get to see after all of these years.

Mega just couldn't move, he was just so dragged into those eyes of his. He knew this was "brown" the others had told him. This brown was so beautiful. Mega had to admit that, it was his first time seeing brown and man it was amazing.

But the twists in his stomach stated otherwise. He was going to vomit if he looked into those eyes any longer.

He spun around and ran as fast as he can, trying so hard to remove the image of Skeppy's brown eyes from out of his head. However everywhere he looked there was brown, so many other people had brown hair or brown eyes or had brown skin. 

He never noticed the fact how much of his world was just monochrome before then, brown was just everywhere yet Mega never felt like he was missing out. Now that he can finally see brown he can't help but noticed it all.

This was a nightmare for Mega.

Every single thing reminded him of Skeppy. His breathing had started to rapidly increase as his heart kept on beating fast and faster. His eyes darted frantically around for something to distract himself but there was brown everywhere he looked. Then a strand of his hair came down in front of his eyes, he dreadfully realized he had brown hair. He was gonna have to live with seeing brown his whole entire life.

The fact of living with brown corrupted him, he didn't want to see brown. Not like this. Brown was not a beautiful color anymore, being able to see the color brown wasn't a sweet dream coming true it was an excruciating painful curse.

Why? Why was there so much brown? God why did it have to be Skeppy?

Mega's stomach just twisted more and more as he kept thinking about it. God Skeppy was his soulmate, his actual soulmate, why? Why him?! Mega never wanted Skeppy as his soulmate, Skeppy was his friend, he wasn't supposed to be his soulmate.

Mega who couldn't help it, fell down to his knees clutching his stomach as the bile rose up burning his parched throat. He gagged, trying to keep it all in but to no avail he vomited everywhere. It was disgusting, yes, but what made it worse was that it was brown. 

He scrambled back away from the vomit, oh god he couldn't escape that color. It was everywhere. He always hoped to see that color one day but not like this. He didn't want to see brown this way. Not at all.

Some people ran over to his side asking if he was alright, but he couldn't reply, he couldn't speak. He just looked at everyone in horror, especially the lady in front of him who had brown eyes.

Brown eyes just like Skeppy's.

Oh god he couldn't forget the eyes, Skeppy's eyes were everywhere he looked.

He covered his mouth as he felt another batch rising up, some people shouted to get a bag or anything he could vomit into. But he didn't want to cause any more trouble and he definitely didn't want to see any more brown than he needed to.

And so he swallowed it all back down before it escaped his mouth. He let out a disgusted groan, wanting to vomit it all back out but he couldn't. Handling this was way more better than seeing another yucky brown.

Some people were telling him to calm down and that help was coming. Too many things were going on for Mega to understand. Too many things were brown. And brown = Skeppy's eyes. Skeppy's eyes = soulmate.

Mega didn't want to think of that ever again. 

He shut his eyes, trying to force every single thought out of his head as he hugged his knees, burying his face into his arms. He tried and tried to get every thought of being soulmates with his closest friend out and away but he couldn't. Skeppy kept coming in his mind everywhere. He just couldn't forget those eyes. Those eyes were so beautiful but so sickening, it was like a drug. Mega wanted to see his eyes more and more, it was so lovely. After all that was the first time he saw "brown" but it just made him feel sick. Skeppy made him feel sick. The whole soulmate system was making him feel sick.

He didn't understand why Skeppy was his soulmate. It just had to be his closest friend, the one who he trusted most out of all but now he is his soulmate?

Things between them would certainly change. Would Skeppy still be his friend? Would Skeppy leave him? Or would Skeppy try to pursue a dating relationship? Whatever it was it didn't matter because their relationship would change without a doubt which was something Mega didn't want. Mega was fine with Skeppy being his friend, heck Skeppy was one of his only friends, Mega didn't want to give that up. 

But Skeppy didn't lock eyes with Mega, he didn't see Mega's eyes yet. Meaning Skeppy doesn't know it...

Possibly... Mega could just never tell Skeppy and never plan to meet up again. That way their relationship would stay the same.. the only thing that's changing will be Mega's view on Skeppy. Skeppy won't just be his idiot friend, he would now be his idiot soulmate who is his friend. The friend thing was now a plus to it, as soulmates the both of them will forever be bounded by fate. One way or another they'll be together— well it isn't a 100% gurantee, a small portion of the world claims they never got to see their soulmate. But this wasn't the case for Mega and Skeppy, the both of them were friends who both monitor the same server. Skeppy was his boss for crying out loud, Mega couldn't leave him.

And hell Mega was certainly straight. He couldn't imagine dating a boy ever, let alone his very best friend. This was just so wrong. It was all messed up.

His friend who has been with him for over 5 years somehow, some way, becomes his soulmate? That's just all bull sh*t. This was all crap. This was all wrong. This was all unfair.

Why him? Why Skeppy? Why did the two of them have to be soulmates? Out of every person in the world, 7 billion of them, Skeppy was his soulmate. Just what horrible luck does someone have?

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Someone called out as he felt a pair of strong hands grip on his shoulders. "Look at me."

Mega, who didn't know what else to do, opened his eyes slightly to meet with someone's face. He immediately noticed the brown eyes, oh god, Skeppy's eyes had re-entered his mind. 

He tried shoving that person away, he couldn't speak but he was screaming internally "GET AWAY FROM ME"

However that guy didn't budge, keeping his grip on him strong. "Calm down! Stop moving!" 

But Mega didn't calm down, he kept kicking around trying to get the guys grip off of him. He didn't want a stranger to touch him, let alone if they had brown eyes.

Although that guy kept holding on, can't he see he's panicking?! Mega wanted to just smack that guy in the face for him being a dumb ass. If you see someone panicking you don't keep holding down on him! Don't restrain someone if they clearly do not want to be touched!

But suddenly he felt himself being lifted up with ease by that guy as if he was some baby. "I've had enough, you're causing a commotion and you need help, we're going. Now."

And before Mega could react or fight back he started to walk off. Mega started to panic even more. Who the f*ck was this guy? You can't just pick up a random person and leave! Especially if they want you to stop! This could even be considered a kidnapping!

Mega squirmed around and tried to escape his grip but it was no use. He was much more stronger than him, he wouldn't stand a chance. Hell even if he managed to get out how fast could this guy run? Mega considered himself as a fast runner but if there's gonna be brown everywhere he wouldn't even last another second.

Although he realized everyone's eyes were on him, he was creating a lot of commotion which was something Mega didn't want. He didn't want to be in the spotlight, he didn't want to earn a reputation of being someone who throws up in the middle of Vidcon. Heck he could already see them whispering and gossiping. What were they talking about? In Mega's head it was a sign of mockery or pity. This made Mega feel slightly vulnerable and pissed, "no, don't talk about, pity, or mock me" he thought spitefully. "I am not weak, I am not vulnerable, I am just sick of you all."

Why did this world love to gossip so much? Mega wouldn't be surprised if he somehow ends up on some news website or something. But oh god why were there so many brown everywhere? Brown hair, brown skin, brown eyes oh god why?

He buried his face into his own arms, he didn't want to see anyone with brown. He shut out all of the voices around him and every single thought, he closed himself off from the world.

This was all just a big mistake. He shouldn't have ever came.

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. F for Mega.  
> Story went from 0-100 real quick lmao.
> 
> But haha finally I finished this chapter. But did I make this too long? I feel like I did, adding a lot of unnecessary details like the beginning? Idk. Pls tell me if I do so I can learn from this mistake unless having it longer like this is a good thing? Idk, is this good or bad?
> 
> Also if you have any questions about the story or the soulmate AU feel free to ask any questions cuz Idk if I explained it good, the AU is important of course since the story revolves around the soulmate system so it be best if you understand it.
> 
> And just saying I had to shorten this chapter since it was getting too long. Like I know it's pretty long now but it was even longer before xD
> 
> But basically in the deleted part was what happened afterward and Mega and the dude talked for a bit before the guy sent a cab for Mega who went back to his hotel room (upon entering the hotel room the prologue scene starts to start). That dude who helped Mega isn't just some random guy I made up lol he is relevant to the story~ I will not reveal who he is yet, he will be revealed later~
> 
> Thats all I have to say really! I really appreciate you all reading this thank you so so so much!
> 
> But I hope you have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Phase one: Denial  
> (LMFAOSWJHSKSSAKAJAKAJA)
> 
> This is gonna be a slow burn story~ 
> 
> Mega would slowly, whether he likes it or not, fall for Skeppy hehe~
> 
> There is gonna be a lot of angst as you can see here, this isn't just some cute soul mate fic there's gonna lots of angsty bits so be warned.
> 
> Will there be some fluffy moments? Idk, define “fluffy” for me, in my view it’s like an extremely adorable moment and I don’t think it can work out because Mega is internally suffering. Possibly maybe some fluffy moments between the side ships but for the main ship it won’t be until the end uwu
> 
> If you don't understand why this is happening the next chapter will explain why. It will be a flashback to the event before this. It'll explain how Mega found out and why he is in this situation. The next chapter will also explain how this soulmate au is gonna work. It'll explain why Skeppy didn't find out and why they didn't both didn't realize before.
> 
> Anyways hoped you liked it! ^^


End file.
